New, New Phineas
by ttobba95
Summary: On the planet New Earth, hilarity ensues when The Last Human takes over the body of a time-lord Phineas. My gift to you Stinkfly3!


(A.N.1) Hello there Kari! Here is your short story! A small scene from "New Earth" with your Phin/Izzy Tyler! Hope you enjoy!

(A.N.2) This was originaly a small present i made for Kari-or as you know her, Stinkfly3-for her help on "The Madman Cometh". It uses her characters from "The Timelord Brothers" (If you're confused, read that story first) in a scene from "New Earth". She requested that i publish it under my profile. Well, here goes...

Isabella Tyler could only watch as the pink powder that originally used to be Cassandra-The Last Human fly out of her mouth and enter the body of her triangular-headed time-lord friend. Phineas stumbled back as he felt the new presence rapidly gain control of him. Once he had been fully taken by the former trampoline-face, he found himself staring off into space as Cassandra took in her hew form.

"Oh! Well... This is a little bit different..." Phineas's hands reached over his triangle-head, allowing Cassandra to realise what her new body possessed. "Woah! What test tube did this one crawl out of!" the time-lord's hands trailed upwards to his fire-red hair. "Hair! Oh thank gosh i'm not bald!" Phineas ran his fingers through his slightly messy mop. "A bit wild hair..."

Isabella looked at him, a part of her wondering if this was how Phineas usually was or if this was Cassandra's control. "Cassandra..?" she asked, though neither Phineas nor the being that was currently using him answered.

Cassandra now began to move Phineas's hands across his suit, feeling the smooth fabric of his brown pinstripe outfit. The time-lord played a bit with his tie, then felt for his neck. It was here that Cassandra came to a shocking realisation about her new form...

"Good gracious... I'm a boy!" came the voice of Phineas, though Isabella wasn't sure if it was him or Cassandra talking. "Woah!" her friend spoke again as he felt his head and chest again. "So many bits and pieces!.. Some of them hardly used..." some of the Last Human's smug attempts of humour snuck out. Soon again she-and to that extension, Phineas-stumbled again as Cassandra realised something else about Phineas. "Ah! Two hearts! _Two!" _he moved his hands, and then himself, to the rythem.

"Woah baby! I'm beatin' like a samba!" Phineas cried as Cassandra rocked him about from within. Isabella was torn between trying to free her alien friend or laughing at how ridiculous he looked right now. "Boom, boom! Bow, bow!" the possessed time-lord shouted "I feel like going boom! boom! boom! Bow, Bow! Bow chika bow wow, that's what my baby says! Yeah!". His current movements seemed to resemble the most awkward dance Isabella had ever seen. Now she decided to take action. "Get out of him!" she shouted to the Last Human within the last time-lord, who paid her no heed.

"Oh, he's alright ain't he?" came once again Cassandra's attempt at humour in the voice of Phineas. "I mean, once you get past the pyramid-head he's actually kind of nice! Even slightly good-looking if i do say so myself!". He looked at his female companion "What do you think?"

Isabella's instinctive response was to go slightly red in the face (from frustration or slight embarrisment, she couldn't tell you) and turn her head. She remained silent as Phineas walked closer to her. "Oh, i think i know what you think.." he said. "I've been inside your head as well!" Cassandra said out right. "You think so too, don't you?".

The girl was still silent.

"You've been looking..." the voice of Phineas accused her. "You like him!". Before Isabella could try to get out a word of futile deniance Phineas continued. "What, you think he doesn't notice?... He does...".

Isabella looked at him, a faint trace of hope in her eyes. "He.. he notices?" she asked.

Cassandra however, was quick to end the conversation. "Look, let's just find a way out of here! The maybe i'll give you your Phineas back. Would you like that?"

Snapping back to reality, Isabella Tyler nodded. "Yeah, let's get going".

She couldn't hide the dissapointment in her voice at her question not being answered. By Cassandra or Phineas. Would she ever know?

Maybe she'd find out for herself, if she and Phineas survive this.

(A.N) There we go! A small little story for you! How was it? Be honest!


End file.
